winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 425
Morgana's Secrets ('Home At Last '''in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-fifth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx and the Specialists are sitting on the beach, brokenhearted as the screen shows flashbacks of Nabu. Nebula is creating obstacles for Aisha to defeat and then she tells her that soon there is going be a new fairy queen. Roxy has a dream of Morgana getting trapped in a mirror. The Winx fly over to the castle to see that the castle has been guarded by a protection spell and a green monster attacks them. The Winx then head up to the tower to see that the Morgana is not there. The warrior fairies then come out and attack the Winx so they use their Speedix wings. Aisha knocks Bloom, Stella, Flora and Roxy out with a scepter. It then shows Nebula sitting on her throne and Aisha and the Warrior Fairies get into a battle with them. Nebula, Aisha, and the Warrior Fairies then head to the Omega Dimension. Morgana tells Roxy she is her mother and only Roxy can free her from the mirror. The Warrior Fairies attack Gantlos but Bloom stops them and Morgana knocks them out. Roxy uses an ice eagle to track Gantlos. Morgana says that she wants the Fairies to come back home but then the Wizards collapse the cave. Major Events *Morgana reveals that Roxy is her daughter. *Aisha, Nebula and the Vengeance Fairies go after the Wizards of the Black Circle. Debuts *Fairies of Vengeance Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Stella **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Riven **Timmy **Brandon **Helia *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Anagan **Gantlos *Roxy *Nebula *Morgana Spells *Andros Hurricane - Used against a hologram of the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Harmonic Attack - Used stop the lizard monsters from entering. *Dragon Heart - Used against the fairies of vengeance. *Autumn Wind - Used twice against Fairies of Vengeance. *Solar Storm - Used thrice, first against the lizard monster, then against the gargoyle monster and a fairy of vengeance, finally against the fairies of vengeance. *Believix Magic Convergence - Used only in the last Episode of Season 4. *Stereo Crash - Used against the fairies of vengeance. *Scorpion Tail - Used by Roxy to take away the weapons of the fairies of vengeance. *Flaming Armor- Used by bloom to defend herself. *Super Prism- Used against the fairies of vengeance. *Wolf Talon-Used against the fairies of vengeance. *Morphix Wave- Used against Stella, Bloom and Roxy. *Sirius Shield- Used to defend herself, Bloom and Roxy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Voice Cast Cinélume Voice Cast *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Trivia *This is the last hearing of Believix transformation song until the Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure movie. Quotes ''Coming Soon.... Videos Original/Italian Coming soon... Cinélume Nickelodeon Coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume